


Real Magic

by NRnr95



Series: Camelot Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Gentle Arthur, M/M, Morning routine sort of?, Not a very morning person Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a morning routine for Merlin and Arthur when they were in bed on Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of repetitive words inside.  
> I just can't help but put it in.  
> Somehow, it felt wrong without it.  
> Sorry if it kinda annoying.

A low groan escaped Arthur’s mouth as he rolled to his side. His hands found warmth beside him and he pulled it close to him. A huff of warm breath ghosting at his Adam’s apple. He’s trembling as shiver ran down his spine. He buried his face at a shock of dark hair and breath in that unique scent that can only belong to just one person. Merlin. A smile carved onto his face as he shifted closer to him.  
  
A low, whispered mumble escaped Merlin’s mouth as he wrapped his hands around Arthur’s waist. “Arthur... ,” he whispered, still closing his eyes.  
  
Arthur opened his sleepy eyes a little and glanced down at his husband. Merlin was sleeping, his face right at Arthur’s throat as both his hands embracing him.  
  
He lifted a hand and ran it down Merlin’s back and felt him shivered. “Arthur... sleep... still early...,” mumbling, Merlin shifted his legs so that they can tangled with Arthur’s. “Hm... ,” a low hum vibrated at Arthur’s throat.  
  
His hands still moved. It rubbed circles at Merlin’s back and trail lightly at his arm. A moan escaped Merlin’s mouth as Arthur massaging the back of his neck gently. Blinking, he opened up blurry eyes as he looked at Arthur. A small, gentle smile greeted him. He smiled back and planted a kiss at Arthur’s chin.  
  
“Hey... ,” Merlin grinned cheekily at him. Arthur snorted and grinned back as he slowly kissed Merlin and savoured his taste. “Hm, morning, love,” Arthur brushed Merlin’s lips with his lightly.  
  
Merlin blinking his eyes as his head fogged with desire and pleasure. “Y-yeah, morning,” Merlin buried his face at the crook of Arthur’s neck, whispering shyly at Arthur’s ear. A small hum escaped Arthur’s lips. He pulled Merlin, close and nuzzling his nose with Merlin’s.  
  
They lay there, basking in morning light as they lost in each other’s embrace.  
  
He looked down at his husband, smiling while wishing deep inside him. Wishing upon the magic, so that they could be together, happily ever after. Though he knew, the real magic is him. Brightening his world with only his existence alone and enchant him with his smile, laughter, and love. Make him wish, _please let me be with him. I only want him. Forever._


End file.
